El bueno, el malo y el tramoya
by AgenteYumi
Summary: En un pueblo sin ley siempre se requieren héroes ¿Pero porqué Titirilquén no podía tener héroes más... heroicos?. AU del Viejo Oeste.
1. El muchacho pazguato, altruista

Hay amigos que se vuelven como hermanos por alguna razón. Y una razón que tengo para considerar hermanos a mis amigos es que me pueda inventar un buen fanfic en media hora, que me haga investigar por un buen rato lo necesario... y sentarme a escribir.

Creo que podría decirse que están levemente humanizados todos. O atiteretados los humanos. O como sea (por ejemplo, Mario conserva sus orejas, Patana las alas, Juanín lo peludo...).

**31 minutos no es mío o creo que sería una especie de capataz malvada.**

* * *

><p>I<p>

Bien. Sin duda alguna debe de haber muertes más miserables que la suya, había que admitirlo. Pero en ese momento no podía imaginar una más ridícula.  
>En serio, le estaba picando el encaje de los bloomers. A pesar de las capas y capas de pesada tela, el metal de las vías del tren le estaba quemando la espalda.<p>

-¡No te preocupes, mi amor, que yo te salvaré! ¡Hua!  
><em>Ay por favor, que el tren pase ahora y me mate<em>, imploró la doncella atada a las vías del tren. Tan patético destino final no podía haberlo imaginado meses atrás.

II

El saloon La mano del títere no era muy distinto de muchos otros en aquella parte del desierto: una larga barra de caoba, mesas algo deterioradas, escupideras, espejos grandes y cuadros. Salvo que su bartender había comenzado a regañar a todos los que estaban ahí, diciéndoles que mejor se fueran a trabajar. Y extrañamente le obedecían, salvo tres personas que siguieron muy tranquilos, jugando al póker.  
>-¡Veintiuno!- gritó el más viejo de la mesa, mientras sus acompañantes se golpeaban la frente, frustrados:<br>-¡Balón, estamos jugando al póker, no veintiuno!- le regañó uno de sus acompañantes.  
>-Es la segunda vez que confunde el juego. Y acabamos de empezar.- añadió el tercero en la mesa.<br>-Lo siento mucho, Wilkinson.  
>-Soy Tennison. Y no Wilkinson.- replicó ofendido.<br>El bartenter, un sujeto muy, muy blanco y muy, muy peludo, miró al recién llegado, que permanecía, con aire perdido y desamparado, apoyado en la barra.  
>-¿Qué te sirvo?- preguntó. El extraño se sorprendió de la extraña voz del dueño, que era aguda y sonaba como si alguien lo estuviera estrangulando siempre.<br>-¿Eh? Yo... no tengo mucho dinero. Estoy buscando un trabajo.- se explicó. A pesar del espeso pelaje que le cubría los ojos, podía sentir como era severamente examinado.  
>-¿Cómo te llamas?<br>-Soy Mario Hugo.- se presentó, levantando tímidamente su sombrero, dejando ver las orejitas pequeñas, pero caídas y un pelo negro incontrolable.  
>-Bienvenido a Titirilquén. Soy Juanín Juan Harry. Ocupo un poco de ayuda, así que si te interesa...- las luces del saloon se bajaron, antes de que comenzara una melodía en la pianola. Detrás de la pianola, un sujeto de cabello también negro, lentes de espejuelo y vestido con una extraña elegancia.<br>-Y este es el top top top de las canciones del Oeste.- alguien le lanzó un disparo demasiado cercano-. Top top top top top.  
>-¿Qué te pasa, Policarpo?- preguntó el bartender.<br>-Me pasa cada vez que vuelven a interrumpir mi top.- suspiró- Y reciban ahora a las guapas bailarinas de Titirilquén, con su clásico número.  
>Mario Hugo miró cada vez más confundido a Juanín, quien movió una mano, indicándole que viera el show. Le puso un plato con comida frente suyo, indicando que iba por cortesía de la casa. Mientras disfrutaba la -muy a su sorpresa- buena comida, observó a las bailarinas. Todas parecían más grandes de edad que él, aunque podría ser ilusión suya. Todas vestidas con vestidos rojos, tocados de plumas y joyas falsas. Nada que él no hubiera visto antes.<br>Hasta que, en medio de una música mucho más tranquila y suave, como si fuera un tema hecho sólo para ella, apareció la más joven del reparto de bailarinas. Llevaba, a diferencia de sus compañeras, un vestido rosa, con el tocado de plumas blancas que apenas si podían con su cabello pelirrojo. Un hábil giro en la danza le permitió ver sus alas verdes.  
>El suspiro que soltó al ver a esa beldad tuvo su respuesta en una voz ronca y melancólica.<br>-Yo que tú tendría cuidado, forastero, porque esa guapa niña es la sobrina del shérif.  
>El dueño de la voz era un sujeto pelirrojo, cuyas largas orejas, igualmente rojas, salían por su sombrero negro. Usaba un poncho a manera de abrigo y llevaba un puro entre los labios. Nadie lo había visto llegar, pero apenas percatarse de su presencia, todos corrieron a saludarlo.<br>-¡Bodoque, volviste!- le saludaron los de la mesa de Póker.  
>-Vine y me iré.<br>Al buscar una respuesta, Mario Hugo miró de nuevo a Juanín.  
>-Es el cazarrecompensas del pueblo, Juan Carlos Bodoque.- fue lo que le dijo-. Pero todo lo que gana cazando criminales lo apuesta a una yegua lenta como los días aquí.<br>-¡Tormenta China algún día ganará!- replicó, con muy mal humor.- ¿Y tú, _niño_, quién eres?  
>-Mario Hugo. Y no soy un niño, tengo 21 años.- intentó mirarle de la forma más fiera posible, pero eso solo provocó que el cazarrecompensas soltara una carcajada. Y con él todo el bar.<br>La humillación hubiera seguido de no ser que habían comenzado a sonar balazos, rompiendo algunos cristales, ante las quejas de Juanín. Un sujeto se lanzó dentro de un barril, gritando "_Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, los bandidos me dan miedo_". Ni tardo, ni perezoso, el conejo se acercó al forastero.  
>-Dime que no eres tan ingenuo para haber venido a esta tierra de nadie sin traer un arma contigo.- al ver que él afirmaba poseer alguna, le entregó una venda-. Ve y protege a las bailarinas.<br>Ni tardo ni perezoso, el joven se puso la venda alrededor de los ojos, corrió valientemente hacia el escenario hasta que un poste lo detuvo en su carrera.  
>-¡Ay, eso me dolió!- se quejó. O más bien, casi lloriqueó mientras se sobaba la frente.<br>-¡Imbécil, debiste hacerle agujeros para poder ver!- le gritó, enojado, su improvisado mentor, mientras corría a enfrentarse a los bandidos. Uno de ellos era un sujeto de largo y descuidado pelo anaranjado, seguido de un destapacaños con un globo. Al ver que le rebotaban las balas que le disparaba, el conejo masculló, cada vez más malhumorado-. ¿Pues qué tienes puesto?  
>-Bodoque, es que nunca se baña- le informó uno de los de la mesa de póquer, que seguían muy tranquilos el juego- La cáscara guarda el palo.<br>-Tsch. ¿Cómo te haces llamar y a qué vienes, forajido?  
>-Soy Guaripolo, el vaquero favorito de los niños de Titirilquén. Y vengo a ver a la hermosa bailarina de alas verdes, huaa.<br>-Pues no lo vas a hacer si permaneces con esos bandidos.- lanzó algunos balazos cerca de los acompañantes del tal Guaripolo, quienes echaron a correr al grito de guerra de todo enemigo de Bodoque:_ Ay mamá_.  
>Eso no evitó que algunos villanos hubieran logrado entrar hasta el bar y estuvieran buscando a las bailarinas. Mario Hugo a como había podido las había defendido hasta llevarlas a un lugar seguro y corría aún con la más joven, por petición de las otras, hacia otra parte del segundo piso. Antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto, le entregó la segunda pistola que llevaba consigo.<br>-Si algo me pasa, tú les harás pagar- habló, con el tono más cool que pudo improvisar, a pesar de que estaba casi desmayándose del miedo.- Nos veremos en otra vida, guapa.  
>Se plantó frente a la puerta, con la pistola hacia el frente, tratando de no flaquear la guardia. Al ver la sombra del bandido, cerró los ojos. Disparó, pero no escuchó un cuerpo caer, sino un jarrón rompiéndose.<br>-Con esa postura y sin ver tu objetivo, te van a dejar con más hoyos que el queso.- habló el conejo rojo, obligando al joven a abrir los ojos.- ¡Patana, ya está todo bien!  
>Apenas reconocer la voz, la bailarina corrió a abrazar al rudo vaquero.<br>-¡Gracias tío Bodoque! Y gracias a tí, vaquero desconocido.- la sonrisa que le dedicó al agradecerle lo podía haber matado más rápido que las balas.

III

-¡No, no, no y no!- habló el alguacil, a quien su sobrina continuaba agarrando del brazo, para convencerlo- Si vino él y luego llegaron los bandidos, seguro es porque está con ellos. Así que se me va ahorita mismo.  
>-Pero Tu-lio- habló el sujeto del piano-. Él defendió a tu sobrina cuando tú corriste de nuevo a es-con-der-te.<br>-¡Yo no me escondí!- se defendió-. Sólo quería asegurarme de que debajo de la mesa era seguro, por si había otra balacera.  
>-Oh, por favor, tío. Déjalo que se quede en Titirilquén. ¿Quién nos va a defender si el tío Bodoque no está o si vuelve a perder sus pistolas en una apuesta?- replicó la bailarina, que no dejaba de ver al enmascarado.<br>En la puerta de la comisaría apareció el alcalde, un sujeto extrañamente distinguido y elegante para tan polvoriento lugar.  
>-Déjalo que se quede. Que pruebe lo que puede aportar.<br>-Señor Manguera, amo y señor. Es justo lo que iba a decir.- mintió el alguacil, poniendo su mejor cara de tipo dócil y obediente. Detrás del Señor Manguera, llegó una mujer de pelo rosa, con un bonito vestido rojo tinto, quien corrió a abrazar a Tulio.  
>-Oh, Tulio, querido. ¿Lograste detener a los bandidos?- su voz tenía un extraño frenillo.<br>-Oh, Cindy, Cindy, por supuesto que...  
>-...no.- le interrumpió el cazarrecompensas, ante la furiosa mirada del ofendido-. De nuevo. Tu esposo es uno de los sujetos más miedosos que he conocido, Cindy.<br>La mujer frunció el ceño, molesta, antes de hacer mutis de la escena, detrás de ella, su esposo y la sobrina, intentando calmarla.  
>-Buen trabajo, hijo.- saludó el alcalde al recién llegado-. Juan Carlos, te encargo de que lo enseñes a defender este pueblo.<br>El alcalde se retiró. El nuevo mentor miró a su flamante pupilo de pies a cabeza. Era demasiado bajito como para imponer respeto. Flaco y con una cara de bueno e inocente que no podía con ella.  
>-Tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer contigo. Sígueme.<p>

* * *

><p>NOTA:<br>1- La frase que describe porqué a Guaripolo no le hacen las balas viene de la canción "Porfirio ojo de vidrio" de Piporro.

Siento que presenté demasiados personajes de una vez, pero en los siguientes capítulos irán profundizando.


	2. Lección 96: ¡Apunta!

Creo que me estoy divirtiendo mucho (como ya aprendí a hacer mis "licuados mentales", me pongo a ver un wéstern, luego un episodio de 31 minutos, así todo se mezcla y funciona mejor).

* * *

><p>I<p>

-_Guashita_, ven y ayúdame con este herido. ¡Patana, despierta, ve por más agua, _shica_!  
>La joven parpadeó al volver a pisar mentalmente el suelo.<br>-Sí, Rosario. Voy y vengo.  
>Rosario era la jefa de las bailarinas de <em>la Mano del Títere<em>. Era una de esas mujeres mayores cuyos encantos no habían disminuido con la edad: habían desaparecido. Dado que no existía un hospital formalmente en Titirilquén, eran las escasas mujeres que ahí vivían las encargadas de labores de curación.  
>Patana, llegó con más agua para lavar las heridas de uno de los caídos en la pelea. Pero lo hacía tan distraídamente que de nuevo le llamaron la atención.<br>-Ay _shiquilla_ ¿Acaso te gustó el vaquero misterioso que nos defendió?  
>Otra de las bailarinas, un mujer rubia, con carita de muñeca, respondió.<br>-Qué si le gustó... espera a que se entere su tío y va a quedar lleno de plomo el desdichado. Pero no te preocupes, Patana, Bodoque lo tomó como aprendiz y lo vas a ver lo suficiente antes de que alguien lo mande al otro lado.  
>-¡Carla, no la asustes!- le regañó la tía Cindy. Pero luego de mirar como estaba de entretenida vendando las patas de una silla, dudó que realmente hubiera escuchado nada.<br>De repente se levantó y, tomando su monedero, salió del cuarto de curaciones.  
>-¡Debo ir a comprar tela para hacerle vestido a mis flores y fertilizante para mis vestidos!<p>

II

Bodoque estaba con los pies sobre una mesa, la silla reclinada hacia atrás, los brazos cruzados y el sombrero sobre los ojos. Enfrente de él, una hilera de botellas que, a pesar de llevar veintitrés tiros de práctica, seguían intactas todas.  
>-Inspira al tirar lejos, expira al tirar cerca- le recomendó a Mario Hugo.<br>-¿A los cuantos tiros me vuelvo un Robin Hood?- se sobó las muñecas el pupilo, adolorido de soportar tantas descargas.  
>-Lo primero, <em>niño<em>, es acostumbrar tu cuerpo a las agresiones del arma. Así que sigue tirando hasta que pierdas la sensibilidad. Y si aciertas a una botella, fue solo la suerte.  
>El cazarrecompensas se levantó para cepillar a su fiel caballo, mientras observaba los muy lentos y casi inexistentes progresos del joven. Bueno, no casi. Inexistentes.<br>-¿Y cuando obtengo mi caballo?- preguntó cansado, soltando el arma, pero volviéndola a tomar ante una seña del cazarrecompensas.  
>-En cuanto dejes de querer disparar a dos manos. Aprendes a sentarte antes de aprender a gatear y a gatear antes de caminar.- corrió a corregir la posición de las manos-. ¡Aleja tus pulgares del martillo! ¿Acaso quieres volártelos?<br>Cuando finalmente logró romper tres botellas, ya estaba atardeciendo. Tuvieron que dejar el campo de práctica y volver al pueblo.  
>-¿Y qué tal me fue hoy, maestro?- preguntó ilusionado el chico.<br>-Para mis expectativas, te fue mucho mejor de lo esperado.- le felicitó parcamente-. Ahora vamos con Juanín, a cenar.

III  
>-¿Porqué me pidió que ocultara mi cara durante el tiroteo donde lo conocí?- inquirió el muy magullado joven, al fin.<br>-Si sobrevivías, nadie iba a querer ir tras de ti. No quiero que otro recién llegado tenga enemigos apenas llegar. Además que sería mucho más genial tener un héroe enmascarado misterioso en el pueblo. El siguiente paso en tu enseñanza de_ héroe promedio del oeste_ es aprender a tomar jugo en polvo.  
>Iban llegando al saloon cuando decretó eso.<br>-Pero si yo no tomo.  
>El conejo le miró fríamente.<br>-Una de las reglas de estos lugares es "nunca rechaces una invitación". Así que vas a tomar un jugo en polvo y seguir tu entrenamiento, porque un buen héroe debe de saber tomar sin caer borracho.  
>A esas horas ya estaba lleno el lugar con los habitantes del pueblo. Tulio y Juan Carlos se sentaron juntos y se quedaron platicando con Juanín. Mario Hugo se hubiera aburrido de lo lindo de no ser que a su lado se sentó uno de los indígenas del bosque cercano. Llevaba, para cubrirse del frío, una piel gris llena de manchas disparejas. De su penacho salían un par de antenas u orejas, no lograba discernir.<br>-¡Pero si lo ví, lo juro, les juro que es verdad!- se defendía, tras contar alguna historia por la que nadie le daba crédito. El aprendiz se acercó a él.  
>-¿Es usted el legendario indio Huachimingo?- preguntó, curioso.<br>-El mismo- replicó.  
>Mientras los dos entablaban conversación y se invitaban mutuamente tragos, el trío que mantenía a flote el pueblo más mal que bien, discutía.<br>-¿Así que al fin decidiste pensar un poco y te diste cuenta del patrón que tienen los bandidos que han llegado?- fingió un poco de sorpresa Bodoque.  
>-Claro que sí.- sonrió orgulloso el alguacil-. Llegan. Lanzan algunos tiros pero nunca matan a nadie. Ni siquiera rompen botellas del establecimiento de Juanín.<br>-Es verdad...- añadió este.  
>-Siempre vienen por Patana pero nunca se la llevan... O el escritor de esta historia es muy flojo para pensar en otra trama que la típica de western o no sé. Pero necesito tu ayuda y la del muchacho.<br>-Por supuesto Tulio, a cambio yo prometo jamás devolverte el dinero que me has prestado.  
>-Muchas gracias, Juan Carlos.<br>De nuevo comenzaron los balazos, porque alguno de los participantes de una mesa de juego había sido descubierto en una trampa. Pero en tanto que el conejo rojo estaba listo para pelear, su aprendiz bailaba, mareado, con unas bailarinas en el escenario, acompañado del indio Huachimingo, quien cantaba, desentonando.  
>-¡Maldita sea con este niño!- masculló Bodoque, dirigiéndose hacia donde muy despreocupado danzaba, aún a pesar de los balazos. Sin embargo, de entre las bailarinas que huían surgió una chica, vestida totalmente de negro, con un antifaz en los ojos y una peacemaker en la mano.<br>-¡No teman, pueblo de Titirilquén, que ha llegado a defenderlos... La sombra!- se anunció a sí misma. Sacó del escenario al par de nuevos mejores amigos, los llevó a la barra.- ¡Tío Juanín, échales algo de agua fría!  
>-Cómo digas Patana.- replicó distraídamente el bartender, mientras el tío de la chica se escondía detrás de la barra.<br>-¡Ay van a arruinar mi rostro, mi hermoso rostro!- comenzó a lloriquear Tulio.  
>-No soy Patana, soy... la Sombra.<br>Mario Hugo y Huachimingo gritaron al sentir el agua helada que rápidamente les bajó el efecto del alcohol.  
>-¡Ay mamá, está helada!- se quejó el chihuahua, recuperando el dominio de sí.<br>Ni tardos ni perezosos corrieron a restaurar el orden, llevándose unos golpes en el proceso. Bueno, no unos. Digamos que Patan... la Sombra y Bodoque fueron los más efectivos. Los únicos efectivos.  
>Finalmente la revuelta se detuvo y entonces sí, Tulio salió a meter a la única celda de la cárcel a los que habían iniciado la revuelta.<p>

IV

El resto de la velada transcurrió en la buhardilla que rentaba Bodoque en el edificio del saloon, la cual ya había decidido compartir con el chico. Estaban en el balcón, mirando el cielo cuajado de estrellas, mientras tomaban muy tranquilos algo de jugo natural.  
>-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda- agradeció Bodoque a la chica-. Todavía me falta entrenar mejor a mi aprendiz.- le dedicó al aludido una mirada asesina.<br>-¿De donde sacaste el arma?- indagó el ahora crudo Mario. Se veía demasiado cansado.  
>-Me la dio un amigo que está en el pueblo. Espero un día poder encontrarme con él de nuevo.- respondió la bailarina enmascarada, antes de saltar por el balcón y salir huyendo.<br>Tan solo con ver como se le iban los ojitos a su nuevo amigo, el indio comenzó a reírse.  
>-Chicas así, que desaparecen con el viento, difícilmente van a hacerle caso a cualquiera. Pero para eso ¡Yo puedo ayudarte!- se autopromocionó Huachimingo.<br>El maestro le entregó un paquete a su pupilo. Era bastante voluminoso, pero ligero.  
>-Como te desempeñaste mal hoy, vas a tener un castigo. Esta es una lección que es casi siempre opcional para los héroes.<br>Lo más peligroso del paquete era el extraño olor a flores que tenía.

* * *

><p>Me pasé el día de ociosa, así que... creo que escribir otro capítulo así de rápido era fácil XD. Como nota, en "Bodoque apostador" se dice que Huachimingo tiene antenas, pero pues es pariente del conejo, a según él mismo, así que...<br>Las peacemaker son las típicas pistolas de cowboy (colt .45, negras).  
>El título de este capítulo viene de la canción "mi última esperanza" de Hércules. Y el del anterior, de un diálogo de Mafalda, donde su hermanito quiere pegarle a los malos que ve en una película, pero obviamente se lastima la mano contra el vidrio del televisor, así que le dice "¡Ya te dije que de los malos se encarga el muchacho pazguato altruista!"<p>

¿Qué tendrá el paquete?


	3. Líos de faldas

Me tomó un poco de más rato subir este capítulo porque... muchas cosas esta semana. Y no sabía como quería integrar otra parte de la narración.

* * *

><p>I<p>

Tras abrir el paquete, no pudo menos que rehusarse a la siguiente parte de su aprendizaje. Eso ya era el colmo.  
>-Ni loco haría esto, Bodoque- se quejó Mario Hugo.<br>Su maestro tiró el cigarro por la baranda. Le miró fijo, obligándole a guardarse sus quejas.  
>-Escucha bien, niño. Hay alguien que deliberadamente está mandando todos esos ataques a Titirilquén por alguna razón. El plan es muy sencillo. Sólo necesito que pongas un poco de atención en lo que haces.<br>-Pero no pienso vestirme así- rezongó de nuevo.  
>-Si vuelven a atacar los forajidos, haré que toda la atención vaya hacia las bailarinas. Van a querer llevarse a una. ¿Vas a dejar que sea tu querida Patana? ¿Que se pierda toda información para mantenerla segura por el resto de sus días?<br>Huachimingo le guiñó el ojo.  
>-Le vas a poder sacar toda la información que quieras.<p>

II

-Hola, mi nombre es Tootsie.  
>La recién llegada al grupo de las bailarinas era una chica levemente bajita, de profusos rizos castaños. Sonreía, bastante incómoda. Y parecía a poco de caerse en sus taconcitos.<br>-Bienvenida, _guashita_.- le saludó Rosario, pasándola entre el corro de las chicas, donde quedó de frente a la más chica. Tuvo que girar la cabeza para ocultar que se estaba poniendo roja-. ¿Pero qué te pasa, _shiquilla_, que estás tan roja?  
>-El clima. Me afecta mucho el calor.- comenzó a abanicarse-. Pero no se preocupen.<br>-Bueno, de mientras, Patanita será tu compañera, para que vayas aprendiendo los bailes.  
>Ella le sonrió y le tomó la mano.<br>-Vamos a ser buenas amigas.  
>Pasó así como una semana. En las mañanas y tardes se le desaparecía un rato a Rosario y se iba a ayudarle a Juanín y a Juan Carlos, para no perder su lugar de hospedaje ni otras lecciones. El resto del día lo pasaba aprendiendo los bailes o paseando con Patana. Y con las ocasionales irrupciones del mismo sujeto anaranjado.<br>-Bueno, te noto un poco distraída ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó un buen día su amiga, amigo, cosa...  
>-Ay, Tootsie, debo confesarte algo. Estoy enamorada.<br>-¡Cuéntame, cuéntame quién es!  
>Ella se sonrojó.<br>-Lo he visto solo una vez. Pero aún así no dejo de pensar en él. Fue muy valiente por salvarme de aquellos malvados forajidos. Y quiero ayudar a otros, quizá así lo encuentre de nuevo.  
>-Que linda. Bueno, yo debo irme, tengo algunas compras que hacer. ¿Tú vas a ir a La mano del títere, verdad? Allá nos vemos.<p>

III

Ni tardo ni perezoso, el aprendiz de héroe corrió, se quitó las enaguas, se volvió a vestir y se puso a limpiar la barra, a donde llegó su adorada. Pidió jugo.  
>Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, cuando finalmente Patana le habló.<br>-¿No eres tú el nuevo aquí? ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?  
>El pobre mesero se quedó helado al oír eso.<br>-Mario Hugo- replicó, bastante dolido.  
>-Ah, es que siempre se me olvida tu nombre. Te vi cuando quisiste ayudarle a la gran justiciera... La sombra.<br>Las puertas del lugar se abrieron.  
>-Amables <em>pishones<em> ¿Alguien que quiera comprar mi nuevo invento, _shicle de shoclo_?  
>Juanín le miró algo confundido.<br>-¿Y usted quién es?  
>-Soy Guaripolo, el vaquero favorito de los niños de Titirilquén. Y vengo a avisarles que ya llegó el poni exprés.<br>Un sujeto entró volando por la ventana, tras haber sido lanzado por su caballo. Tenía un afro incontrolable y, a pesar del golpe, seguía cantando.  
>-Oh, es Freddy Espuela.- comentó Tulio, quien también iba llegando a la taberna.<br>-Sí. Y dicen que no duerme.- añadió su sobrina.  
>-Vengo a anunciarles, amigos, la nueva recompensa por el malvado Tio Pelado.-sacó el cartel y se lo entregó a Tulio. Era una cantidad bastante considerable-. Espero que esta vez usted lo atrape.<br>El alguacil comenzó a temblar ante la simple idea de un enfrentamiento con alguien. Mientras su sobrina intentaba darle ánimos, Huachimingo hacía lo mismo con su amigo. Aunque dar ánimos mientras intentaba comprimirle las tripas en un corsé quizá no sea la mejor forma.  
>-Tengo un plan para que logres, ahora sí, llamar su atención. Sólo necesitas volver a aparecer como el vaquero misterioso.<br>-Pues ahora tengo menos oportunidad. Ve como la trae ese pelafustán.- señaló el ahora Tootsie, antes de salir del cuarto. El tal Guaripolo no tenía empacho en ignorar la exacta ubicación de los globos oculares de Patana, cosa que ignoraba, por lo bastante distraída que estaba con la conversación. Se dio cuenta de que el anaranjado le volteó a ver apenas salió del cuarto donde se había estado cambiando y le hacía señas, francamente interesado en él, ella, cosa. Huachimingo lo arrastró de vuelta al cuarto.  
>-¿Harías lo que fuera por Patana, no?- ante el asentimiento enérgico de su amigo, continuó-. Bien. Ayer mi primo quinto por parte de un tío tercero, hijo de mi prima abuela, me avisó que hoy vendrían unos forajidos ¡Te juro que es verdad! Así que tengo un plan. Sólo espero que Bodoque no se enoje por alterar su idea.<br>A pesar del poco tiempo conociendo al indígena, Mario Hugo ya estaba enterado de la mitomanía de este. Así que tuvo que atribuir a pura suerte el hecho de que, en efecto, a los pocos minutos iniciara una balacera.  
>-¿Y Tootsie? Dijo que me vería aquí- preguntó angustiada la pájara verde, corriendo a alcanzar o su disfraz de justiciera o a su amiga. La Tootsie no tardó en salir. Tomó de la mano a la chica y ambas comenzaron a correr, buscando un lugar seguro. Pero los forajidos les dieron alcance, dejándolas arrinconadas, sin que nadie pudiera prestarles auxilio.<br>-Oh no. Por favor, llévenme a mí.- habló. Su voz sonaba algo extraña, quizá por el miedo del ataque. Un poco chillona, más que aguda.  
>-¡Pero Tootsie! ¡Vienen por mí!<br>La nueva tomó de las manos a su amiga, sin verla a los ojos.  
>-Lo sé. Pero prefiero ser yo a tí. Sólo te pido un favor, Patana, mi amiga.<br>-¿Cuál?  
>-Si no regreso, por favor, cuida mucho de Mario Hugo. Es tan bueno, inteligente y simpático. Y guapo...<br>-...Pero si es más bajito que yo- comentó, por lo bajo.- Incluso sin tacones.  
>-¡Tú cuídalo!- le ordenó, un poco más enérgica, mientras los forajidos literalmente la arrastraban lejos del saloon.- ¡Adiós, amiga, adiós!<br>Bodoque se quedó un poco sorprendido al ver como su aprendiz travestido se dejaba capturar tan dócilmente. Miró con más atención, antes de añadir, para sí mismo.  
>-Al final resultó más inteligente de lo que pensé.<br>-Fue muy valiente Mario Hug... Tootsie, por dejarse capturar en lugar de mi sobrina- exclamó Tulio, acercándose a su amigo.  
>-Bien, Patana ¿No quieres ir a salvar a tu amiga?- le preguntó el cazarecompensas, luego de entender el plan de su pupilo-. Agarra tu peacemaker y andando.<p>

* * *

><p>Notas:<br>1- Fue idea de una amiga que Freddy Turbina fuera el del poni exprés. Bueno, en general todo del capítulo. Aunque a última hora tuve un plot twist.


	4. Yo no como con los perros

Ya sé. Me tomó mucho. Pero prometo que a partir de ahora agarra forma. Y tenía que festejar que ya tengo mi preciooooooosoooooooo

Por cierto, hay un eastern egg de otro fanfic.

* * *

><p>I<p>

-Tío Juan Carlos ¿No tienes un caballo más... rápido?  
>Llevaban más o menos una hora bajo el desierto, tratando de dar alcance a los bandidos y a la pobre secuestrada. El héroe resopló, molesto.<br>-Tormenta China es un caballo fiel, jamás me dejaría.  
>-...Porque si lo hace, no tardarías mucho en alcanzarla- murmuró entre dientes la joven.- ¡Pero tan solo piensa en lo que puede ya haberle pasado a Tootsie! ¡Debe de estar muy asustada y quien sabe qué intenciones tengan esos pelafustanes!<br>-¿Qué tanto? Llegaremos cuando tengamos que llegar.  
>A las vías del tren se podía ver al conjunto delictivo. Tootise amarrada a ellas, lloriqueando.<br>-¡Ay no, por favor, se me va a salir todo el algodón si me pasa el tren por encima! ¡Y mi algodón no es muy común... no miento!  
>Si bien el primer instinto de La Sombra era correr a enfrentarse a los malos, el conejo rojo la detuvo por los hombros, analizando la situación. A pesar de los escandalosos relinchos de la yegua, seguían estando inadvertidos.<br>-¿Seguro que nos van a pagar bien por esto? No creo que debamos hacer algo tan cruel con una chica inocente- preguntó uno de ellos, demasiado genérico para ser recordado.  
>-¡Todo con tal de tener el dinero, buajaja!- se rió otro, que era un cerdo. Literalmente, un cerdo.- ¡Podremos comprarnos un lodazal decente!<br>Entonces, a lo lejos, se proyecto una sombra, como una extraña promesa. No precisamente una promesa de que no se saldrían con la suya, pero por lo menos el hecho de no reconocerla como sombra aliada les quitaba un poco la seguridad.  
>Y cuando digo sombra no me refiero a Patana sino a... olvídenlo. La narradora está confundida y creo que hizo auto spoiler. El caso es que apareció alguien más, alguien que con su muy escasa presencia le hizo saber a Tootsie que su valioso algodón permanecería en su lugar.<br>-¿Vienes a ayudar o eres enemigo?- preguntó el estafador más rápido del Oeste, Demetrio Sórdido.  
>Muy seguro de sí mismo, escupió una paja que sostenía en la boca. Se ladeó el sombrero.<br>-Hoy van a conocer a su Dios, pero no en la Iglesia, bandidos.- sentenció el Vaquero Misterioso. Pero al darse cuenta cuan más altos eran que él, comenzó a temblar-... ppppporrrrrrque viene a Titi titi titi... Tititirilquén.  
>Tootsie se golpeó la frente. De pronto se sintió alzada por los aires y para su horror descubrió que, quien aprovechó el momento para salvar a la doncella en peligro, era ni más ni menos que ¡Guaripolo!<br>-¡Guaaaa, preciosa, yo he venido en tu auxilio!  
>-¡Ay mamá, prefiero perder pelusa a pelusa!- intentó que la dejaran en el piso, sin éxito. Solo veía más y más cerca la cara del ambiguo personaje.<br>También habían bajado a pelear La Sombra y Bodoque.  
>-¡Oigan, son seis contra uno, no es justo!- habló Patana, llevando la mano a la peacemaker. Miró a Bodoque- ¿No debimos de traer al Tío Tulio?<br>-No hay tiempo de enviar por ayuda y fiar en el alguacil, es como querer que un jabalí dé leche.- fue su respuesta. Todos se voltearon a ver confundidos, por lo cual el vaquero se vio obligado a traducirles del "vaquero lacónico" a "español titirilquense"- Lo que quiero decir es que es causa perdida esperar que Tulio haga algo.  
>Tras un largo "aaaah" por parte de todos, el enfrentamiento comenzó. Unos cuantos intercambios de manotazos y algunas balas de goma después, los bandidos escaparon. El único herido, con una bala de chupón pegada al brazo, era el Vaquero Misterioso, quien se había puesto entre un tiro que iba dirigido a la sobrina del alguacil. Patana habia respondido a eso lanzando otro manotazo que impactó a uno de los malandros contra un cactus.<br>-¡Volveremos y entonces nuestra venganza será terrible!- gritó alguno de ellos.  
>-¡Rápido, que está perdiendo mucho hilo, tenemos que llevarlo a coser! ¡Por favor resiste!<br>Mientras perdía el conocimiento, sintió sobre su frente algo demasiado cálido para ser cierto.  
>Un beso.<p>

II

-¡Ay, ya deja de ser tan dramático y despierta, tarado!  
>Cuando Mario Hugo abrió los ojos, en la buhardilla de Bodoque, tuvo que evitar reírse al ver a Huachimingo, aún maquillado pero sin la peluca. Lentamente comenzó a sentarse en la cama. Miró su cuerpo recién cosido y sonrió, sonrojado, al recordar la cara de preocupación de Patana, al verlo herido. Lo que sea que pueda llamarse herido cuando te cae una bala de chupón.<br>-Ojalá recordara mejor ese beso- suspiró.  
>-Uf. A tí te fue bien- Huachimingo se abrazó a sí mismo. Un tic se le hizo en el ojo-. ¿Pero a mí? ¡Ese tipo naranja necesita de un cepillo de dientes, te juro que es verdad! Fue una idea horrible el haber cambiado de lugares sólo para darte tus cinco minutos de heroísmo.- comenzó a chasquear los dedos al ver la cara de su amigo-. ¡Tierra llamando a Mario Hugo!<br>El mentor de este solo miraba, sin decir nada, hacia el ocaso.  
>-Nos espera una fiesta mañana a la noche. Espero que puedas bajar, niño.- habló el conejo, antes de abandonar el cuarto.<p>

III

-Eh ¡Hola!- la saludó tímidamente, tropezando con un niño que, al instante, comenzó a lloriqear por el globito que accidentalmente había soltado. Patana tenía de nuevo su bonito vestido rosa. Le miró con cierta indiferencia, no exenta de extrañeza. Comprendió que de nuevo se había olvidado de quién era.- Soy Mario Hugo, el que casi siempre te trae una colada...  
>-Ah sí- desvió su mirada, antes de irse a saludar a más gente que iba llegando. Huachimingo se acercó a su amigo.<br>-Tal vez debería de aprender a vivir como si no existiera.- suspiró, triste.  
>-Tal vez Mario Hugo no exista para ella pero... ¡Tengo un plan! ¡Bodoque, te necesitamos!- al ver que este solo les respondía agitando la mano, tuvieron que negociar.- Y te perdonamos lo que nos debes por andar apostando.<br>A unos metros de ahí, se escuchaban los reclamos de Cindy a Tulio.  
>-¡Pero es que si no haces nada TÚ no van a dejar de venir, <em>corachón de mi corachon...chito<em>!- le explicó, preocupada, tomando con ternura las manos de su esposo entre sus manos.  
>-¿Y qué tal si me disparan y me matan o si me disparan matándome? ¡No sé qué haría yo sin mí!<br>La ardillita, molesta, le soltó las manos y salió de ahí, dando zancadas largas. Patana era regañada, luego de eso, por su tío, a pesar de que los dos sabían, bien en el fondo, que él difícilmente haría algo riesgoso. Por otro lado, el trío del póquer no dejaba de corregir a Balón sobre qué juego estaban jugando realmente, aunque a esas alturas ni siquiera ellos lo supieran. Juanín no dejaba de correr por todos lados con las ramitas saladas que iban saliendo y que Tulio no dejaba de devorar. Y el niño seguía lloriqueando hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro. En la otra estaba el globito perdido.  
>-¡Mi globito! ¡Y lo trae el señor Vaquero Misterioso!- comenzó a canturrear, feliz. Todos en el bar voltearon a verlo. Seguro de sí, Mario Hugo subió al escenario.<br>-Quiero cantarle esto, si su tío me perdona, a una pajarita verde preciosa. Bodoque, Policarpo, por favor.  
>El tío frunció la boca y todas las demás bailarinas, salvo Patana, comenzaban a caer desvanecidas ante el gesto tan galán.<p>

_Canto al pie de tu ventana_  
><em>Pa' que sepas que te quiero<em>  
><em>Tú a mí no me quieres nada<em>  
><em>Pero yo por tí me muero<em>  
><em>Dicen que ando muy errado<em>  
><em>Que despierte de mis sueños<em>  
><em>Pero se han equivocado<em>  
><em>Porque yo he de ser tu dueño.<em>

_¿Qué voy a hacer si de veras te quiero?_  
><em>Ya te adoré y olvidarte no puedo<em>

IV

Mientras la improvisada escena musical se llevaba a cabo, en un callejón sórdido, al lado del bar, un peligroso y sombrío criminal aparecía en la sombra. Vestía de cuero negro y tenía una mirada tan intimidante, que podría hacer llorar incluso a los títeres sin ojos.  
>-Es un cobarde. Nunca dará la cara ni la vida por nadie- se explayó el Tío Pelado.<br>-Ja. Luego de lo que pasará mañana, lograremos por fin terminar con la dinastía de los Triviño en este condado.- habló el desconocido.- Créanme. Ese niño que juega a ser héroe no será impedimento para nuestros planes. Quizá su amigo, la niña y su mentor. Pero él no.  
>-Lo que debo admitir es que canta mejor de lo que dispara- dijo el cerdo, que estaba más atento al concierto que a la charla. Todos los demás asintieron.<br>-¿Entonces qué? ¿Aceptan o no este último trabajo?- preguntó el jefe.  
>-Todo sea por un puñado de dinero.- respondió la única mujer del grupo. No era mucho más grande que Patana, pero su rasgo menos distintivo era el pelo rosa. El más, su heterocromía.- Y por mi Juanín.<p>

V

Patana y el vaquero misterioso, tras haberle pedido a Policarpo que siguiera animando la velada, habían salido a dar una caminata. La luna llena los iluminaba, muy apenas.  
>-Estaba muy preocupada por tí. Perdón por no haberte ido a visitar, es que tenía muchos encargos- se disculpó ella.<br>-Tranquila, muñeca. Es muy difícil que me maten, porque tengo seis vidas.  
>-Pensé que eras un chihuahua, no un gato.<br>Levantó un dedo, tratando de defender su argumento, pero no pudo.  
>-Eso no importa ahora. Sólo que estamos los dos aquí. Y hay algo que yo quisiera decirte.<br>-Y yo algo que quisiera hacer, pero como estaba mi tío Juan Carlos, no pude hacerlo.- la pajarita se sonrojó al decir eso. Los ojos de Mario Hugo comenzaron a brillar, ilusionados, al ver como se acercaban poco a poco, sin prisa. Pero no podía evitar temblar y se le empezaban a acabar las fuerzas para mantenerse en puntillas y poder completar el beso. Un poquito más, un poquito más.  
>-¡Uy, lamentamos interrumpir a los pololos! ¡Buajajaja!<br>Un grito perdido en la noche alertó a todo el pueblo. De hecho dos.  
>-¿Y Juanín?- preguntó Tulio- ¡YA PASARON DIEZ MINUTOS DESDE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME TRAJO UN PLATO DE RAMITAS SALADAS!<br>...Que sean tres.

* * *

><p>Notas:<br>1- La frase de "Hoy van a conocer a su Dios" viene de la película "La conquista del Oeste". La de "no hay tiempo de enviar por ayuda" es de "La venganza del Muerto". Y la de "debería aprender a vivir como si no existiera" es paráfrasis de "una vez en el oeste". Y finalmente, la frase de Cachirula es por la película "Un puñado de dólares"  
>2- La canción que Mario HUg... el Vaquero misterioso canta es la serenata huasteca.<br>3- El título es una frase de Clint Eastwood.

¿Qué pasará, qué misterio habrá?


	5. ¿Uno más?

Tengo una reviewer marca Gasai... chaaaan.

* * *

><p>I<p>

-¿Y el alguacil?- preguntó alguien en la comisaría. En su lugar estaba un sujeto azul, de pelo también azul. Y con una estrellita de cartón, dorada en diamantina, que decía "alguacil Benjamín Listillo".  
>-Murió. Así que ahora yo seré su reemplazo. ¿En qué le puedo servir?<br>Alguien jaló la silla del alguacil, obligando a Benjamín Listillo a voltear. Nadie menos que Tulio.  
>-¡Fuera, fuera de aquí!<br>-¡Volveré!- amenazó el tramoya, antes de salir corriendo.  
>-¿Para qué soy bueno?- preguntó el alguacil al preocupado ciudadano.<br>-Para nada Tulio, pero todos te hacemos creer que sí.- comentó sarcásticamente el conejo rojo.  
>-Luego de los tres gritos que se escucharon en el pueblo, comenzaron a aparecer muchos incendios. Y no sabemos el porqué.<br>-Es que Juanín los apagaba.- comentó otro de los tramoyas.  
>-¡Oh no! ¿Eso significa que a él también se lo llevaron?- replicó angustiado el valiente, perdón, inútil alguacil. - ¿Donde está mi sobrina para que nos diga qué hacer?<br>Todos se miraron, desconcertados.  
>-Salió con el Vaquero Misterioso. Y desde entonces que no la vemos. Uno de los gritos sonó como su voz, pero pudo ser un grillo.- respondió Policarpo. Tulio frunció la boca, ya que se había quedado en la parte de que estaba con el vaquero, no el resto de lo que le dijo el pianista.<br>-También desapareció Mario Hug... digo, mi aprendiz- reflexionó Bodoque.  
>Freddy Espuela llegó volando por la ventana. Tras recuperarse del impacto, se veía muy preocupado. Entre las manos llevaba una nota, que de tantos errores de ortografía y redacción, podía dejar ciego a cualquiera.<p>

_halwasil tulio tribiño:_  
><em>ci husted mañana a las dose de la zemitarde no ce prezenta en la hunica caye antes de que pace un harvusto ceco -o bruha, komo prefiera yamarle- zu sovrina y el bakero mizterioso zufriran. el huanin está vien.<em>

_Liga del mal de Titirilquén._

Sí, lo único que esos bestias saben escribir bien es el nombre de su propia asociación.  
>-¡Oh no, mi pobre sobrina!- se desmayó como por tres segundos.<br>-¿Entonces piensas por primer y única vez pelear por el pueblo?- le preguntó el cartero. La vista de todos los presentes se fijó en él.  
>-Prometo llorarla mucho.<p>

II

-¡Déjennos irnos!  
>Mario Hugo no se cansaba de gritarles a sus guardias. Sin embargo, no le habían dado ningún sedante, al contrario de su compañera. Como habían visto muy alta a Patana, se les había ido la mano con el tranquilizante, así que permanecía en una total quietud, en la austerísima celda donde los habían encerrado: sólo tenían una cama individual y una silla. Sólo hasta que le comenzó a doler la garganta se detuvo. Comenzaba a calar más el frío, así que se quitó el poncho que llevaba y se lo puso a la pajarita verde.<br>-Es mi culpa.- se lamentó, dejándose caer a un lado de ella, abrazado a sus patas-. Fui tan tonto. Te vi y quería que me notaras. Ser un héroe me pareció la mejor forma, pensé que sería fácil, me hablabas, me ayudaste, podía ser genial ante tí. Nunca pensé que esto pasaría, que lo único para lo que sería bueno es para ponerte en peligro.  
>La suave ala de ella le tomó la mano, comenzaba a despertar.<br>-También yo quise hacer esto para poderte ver otra vez, Vaquero misterioso.- se confesó.- Los dos fuimos unos tontos.  
>Escucharon entonces una pequeña pelea en el pasillo exterior. Un pesado bulto cayendo. Y luego, la puerta se abrió de una patada.<br>-¡Es el Llanero con Rombos man!- sonó una música, antes de revelar al héroe de los niños de Titirilquén. Los dos presos se levantaron de un salto.  
>-Vine a rescatarlos, porque... Ningún niño debe de ser privado de su libertad.- sonaron aplausos- Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias. ¡Síganme los buenos!<p>

III

-¿Pero porqué me trajeron aquí?- preguntó confundido el dueño del saloon. A él se lo habían llevado casi de buenas a primeras, solamente con desaparecerle las ramitas saladas y decirle que sabían donde encontrar más.- Están muy bonitas las pulseras que me pusieron, pero pesan mucho. Y no me dejan moverme.  
>No es de echar mucho coco para imaginar que estaba amarrado a una silla, con grilletes, en el centro de un cuarto oscuro, donde solo él estaba iluminado.<br>-Mi querido Juanín- habló la única mujer del grupo, avanzando hacia la luz-. ¡Al fin te tengo conmigo!- y comenzó a cantar-. _Yo soy la gran la Gran Cachirula, heredé una_ ¡Agh!  
>Tropezó con una piedra y cayó de cara. Se levantó y se sacudió el polvo.<br>-¿Estás bien, Cachirulita?- le preguntó el Tío Pelado, saliendo también a la luz.  
>-¡Tarado Tío Pelado! ¡Te dije que barrieras bien!- le gruñó, antes de volverse suave ante el juanín-. Te necesitamos por dos razones, querido Juanín: sin tí, depredador natural de los incendios, como lo es el Huachimingo de las pelusas, Titirilquén pronto sucumbirá. La otra razón, la más importante dentro de este plan es que...<br>-¿Van a sacrificarme en alguna especie de ritual malvado de las que suelen tener los villanos de las películas de vaqueros?- habló a toda carrera, aterrorizado, el pobre ser blanco.  
>-Ay no. Es porque te encuentro adorable, por eso te necesito.- Cachirula entornó los ojos.<br>Alguien más avanzó hacia la luz. El mismo jefe intimidante que los había encontrado en el callejón.  
>-Mañana, finalmente, nacerá una leyenda en este lado del Oeste.<br>Juanín agradeció mucho en ese momento que no se le vieran los ojos, llenos de terror, porque ese jefe le habría hecho algo horrible al descubrir esa emoción.  
>Ese perfume lo conocía tan bien.<p>

IV

-¡Hermano!  
>El Llanero con Rombos Man abrazó a su hermano, Llanero con Ramones Man. No estaban solos, si uno descuenta a los caballos en los que habían ido al rescate, sino que los acompañaba toda una manada de la tribu más fiera, más sanguinaria y más ruda del oeste: Los huachimingos. Mira que aguantar tener tatuada toda la piel.<br>-¿Y qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo los convencieron?- preguntó Mario Hugo.  
>-Lo que sucede es que no podemos permitir que nuestro ser sagrado sufra- habló el jefe de la tribu.-<br>-¿El tío Juanín?- Patana ladeó la cabeza. Su tío adoptivo se veía demasiado simple y sencillo como para tener un valor así de importante.  
>-Es el último de su especie.- explicó la anciana bruja-. Sus pelusas tienen un enorme valor sagrado para los Huachimingos, y si las perdemos para siempre... ¡Volverá a nacer un Tulio a cada rato!<br>El aprendiz de héroe tenía un tic en el ojo. Qué horror imaginar el festival de rayas que tendría el pueblo, luego de algunas generaciones de Tulios.  
>-¿El pueblo... lleno de Tulios?<br>Todos carraspearon. Fue su salvador quien le explicó todo.  
>-Esa expresión quiere decir "habrá fuertes terremotos". El alguacil nació durante un terremoto muy fuerte.<br>-Por eso mandamos a Huachimingo al Titirilquén, para recolectar las pelusas.- añadió otro indio huachimingo.  
>El Llanero con Ramones man miró el horizonte, que comenzaba a pintarse de rosa.<br>-Debemos volver al pueblo. Hay que preparar la defensa.- escupió una ramita de trigo que había estado masticando.  
>-¿Contra la Ligal del mal?- preguntó Patana.<br>-No. Mañana también llega la feria del Tío Horacio y quiero estar en primera fila. Esos niños no me van a detener de ver mi show favorito en vivo.

* * *

><p>Notas:<br>1- No tienen ni idea de lo mucho que me costó escribir con horrores de ortografía.  
>2- Luego de contar cuantos incendios ocurren en el estudio (aparece en la agenda de Juanín), me pareció como lo de las pelusas de Huachimingo. Además pues siempre los indios en las películas tienen como que sus tótemes raros cuando ven a un ser desconocido (para muestra Shangai Kid, que a Jackie le dicen "Hombre con vestido").<br>3- En el libro gordo se explica que Tulio nació durante un terremoto, lo cual se volvió una expresión común en Titirilquén, para cuando hay un terremoto. Supongo que el conductor les teme porque teme que nazca otro ser así de tancuajo.

Pipipipi piiii... digo, chan chan chan chaaaaaaaaaan, leche con paaaaan.


End file.
